


King of (My) Heart

by Sinner_Writes



Series: Single Dad AU [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Porn with Feelings, Single Dad AU, Soft sex, Trans Character, Trans Dream, Trans Male Character, afab anatomy, belly bulge, gender neutral terms for afab parts, implied impregnation, safe sex, sometimes the condom just fails yknow, written by a trans author, ~emotions~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinner_Writes/pseuds/Sinner_Writes
Summary: Their flirting is so sappy that it could have come straight out of a movie.  Years ago, the brunet would have said this kind of talking was unrealistic in real life.  But now?  Now, it comes naturally, and it just feels right.Dream is suddenly overwhelmed with just how much he loves the man he’s looking at.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade
Series: Single Dad AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989691
Comments: 44
Kudos: 687





	King of (My) Heart

It’s been so long since Dream has slept with anyone.

Really, when would he have? After losing his virginity, he got pregnant with Tubbo, which took up all of his time and energy. Plus, he wasn’t one for casual sex, and what person his age would want to date a man with a child? Nobody, that’s who.

Okay, that’s not true, especially judging by the situation that he’s in now. He’s had a loving boyfriend for a little over a year and a half, and has been living with said boyfriend for the past three months. So, yeah, maybe there were people willing to date single parents. Although, considering that the other one was practically a single parent with his little brother, he supposed that it made sense. Two dads that were able to make a whole family, right? It’s really sweet, when he thinks about it.

Anyways, back to the earlier remark.

Dream hasn’t slept with anyone in over five years, because despite his steady relationship, the two of them haven’t really had time for the “dirty dance”. You know, kids and all. Which is why, when the two of them are laying on the couch watching a movie, he’s a bit surprised when Techno trails a hand over his thigh.

“You know,” the pinkette murmurs, “This movie really isn’t that good.”

Dream leans back against the other’s chest, tilting his head to look at him. Sure, he may have been caught off guard, but that doesn’t mean the advances are  _ unwelcome. _

“Oh, really?” he replies, a teasing smile on his lips. “I don’t suppose you have any suggestions of what to do instead?”

The taller presses his forehead to Dream’s.

“Well, the boys are in bed, so I might have an idea.”

Their flirting is so sappy that it could have come straight out of a movie. Years ago, the brunet would have said this kind of talking was unrealistic in real life. But now? Now, it comes naturally, and it just feels  _ right. _

Dream is suddenly overwhelmed with just how much he loves the man he’s looking at.

It’s not like he didn’t know before, nor is it the first time he’s ever felt the sudden rush of affection. It’s always from the little things -- like waking up together in the morning, or cooking dinner, or even just when he’ll go to brush pink hair out of the other’s face. But no matter how many times it happens, it’s always the same intense feeling of love, of devotion, of wanting to spend the rest of his life with this man.

It’s the feeling of having found his soulmate.

“Lead the way, then,” is what he says, and he knows that he’s got a goofy smile on his face, because he can see it on Techno’s face too. The other nudges him up, to which Dream complies. His boyfriend stands up as well and extends a hand, which the brunet takes with enthusiasm.

The short walk to their shared bedroom honestly reminds him of a pair of giddy teenagers. Except instead of trying not to alert their parents, they  _ are _ the parents, and they’re desperately attempting to keep the noise down so that their children don’t wake up. Still, the youthfulness of it all is there, and Dream understands what people mean when they say that love makes you feel younger.

The green-eyed man all but throws himself onto the bed (but quietly) in his enthusiasm. His partner wastes no time in climbing on top of him meeting their lips in a kiss. It’s passionate, yes, but also soft and filled with love. Dream can’t help but smile into it. He pulls away so that the other can remove his shirt before going back to kissing his boyfriend senseless.

"You're gonna have to tell me what to do," Techno murmurs into his mouth.

"First time?" Dream's not that surprised -- It makes sense, because his boyfriend isn't really the kind of person to sleep around all willy-nilly. "Alright, I guess I can take the lead," he teases, pulling off his own shirt. “We still have the condoms that your brother got us as a joke, right?”

“In the nightstand,” the pinkette says, pulling away to reach over. He finds them quickly, breaking open the box and pulling one out. “I vaguely remember how to put this on from high school sex ed.”

“Damn, your high school taught you how to put on a condom? All ours did was tell us to be abstinent, and look at where that got me.” Was that the wrong thing to say when sleeping with someone other than the biological father of his child?

Evidently not, because Techno barks out a laugh.

“Yeah,” The pinkette laughs, pulling off his pants. “We went to a high-class school that taught us the discreet art of putting on a condom correctly.” While he fiddles with that, Dream removes the rest of his own clothing before watching his boyfriend, and  _ oh, _ he’s big, even when he’s only half hard.

That’s going to be exciting.

The green-eyed man spreads open his legs ever so slightly to rub at himself. He’ll need to be wet if he wants to take that length. His boyfriend doesn’t seem to notice -- at least, until he’s done with the condom.

“Oh,” is all he says, but he’s looking at Dream in a daze, like he’s the only thing in the world that matters, and it makes the brunet feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside, so unlike the last time he had ever done this. Because this time, it’s not a goodbye, but a genuine sign of their feelings for each other.

“I love you,” Dream blurts out without thinking. But really, if he  _ had _ been thinking, would he have said anything different? It’s the truth, and they both know it.

“I love you too,” his boyfriend replies without hesitation, climbing on top of him again. “I want to spend the rest of my life with you. God, I want to marry you.”

“Is that a proposal?” Dream giggles, wrapping his arms around the other’s shoulders.

“I mean, I don’t have a ring, but…”

“Yes. Yes!” The brunet laughs, pressing his forehead against the other’s. “I  _ will _ marry you.” The other tilts his head up for a kiss before pulling away again.

“You know, this probably counts as some really weird foreplay.”

“Oh, shit, we were having sex, weren’t we?” How could he forget, especially when they’re both naked and the other is on top of him? He removes his arms from the other and lays down on his back, spreading his legs. “I guess, uh, slide right in?” The pinkette snorts in response.

“Alright, here goes.”

He moves slowly, which is good. Dream is definitely wetter than he’s ever been in his life, but even with that, the other is so goddamned large that it would probably hurt to be rough. At least, for the first time -- Maybe down the line, he’d get used to it, but right now, it’s still foreign.

Finally, though --  _ finally, _ he’s in, and it probably wouldn’t be an exaggeration to say that it took a few minutes. But it’s in, and he can’t help but let out a soft moan. Is he a size queen? He feels like this might be drifting into size queen territory.

"Is this okay?"

Techno's concerned voice snaps him out of his thoughts, so Dream nods in affirmation. It's more than okay -- The feeling of the other inside him is absolutely heavenly. He's so big, and-

Dream looks down, eyes widening ever so slightly at the sight of a bulge in his stomach.

"Oh my God, look."

It takes the other a few seconds to notice what his boyfriend is talking about, but when he does, he lets out a surprised chuckle.

"You're so tiny, holy shit."

That's not true, Dream is pretty tall. But before he can accuse the other of just being freakishly large, the pinkette moves.

It's not much, just an experimental thrust, but it's so deep and watching the bulge move only adds to the effect. Dream lets out a strangled moan.

"O-oh, God..."

“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?” It’s spoken like a joke, but the brunet knows that his lover is genuinely concerned for him.

“Good,  _ definitely _ good,” he pants, wrapping his arms around the other again and putting his chin on his shoulder. “Keep moving, just like that-” Techno thrusts again, receiving another moan in response.

“Fuck, you sound so nice,” the pinkette huffs, and despite the steady pace, Dream is able to chuckle at that.

“Having a good time?” he teases, pulling away just enough to kiss the other on the jaw. But before he can go back to his previous position, a hand gently guides him to meet the other’s lips.

Dream feels so  _ loved. _

When the kiss breaks, he’s back to clinging to the other.

“I love you,” he says again between moans. “I love you so much.”

“You’re perfect,” Techno practically  _ growls _ into his ear, and holy shit that was  _ hot. _ “I’m so fucking lucky that you picked me, I’m going to marry you, and I’m going to be so goddamned happy because I love you so damn much, holy shit.”

Dream doesn’t know how long it lasts. Maybe it’s an hour, maybe it’s just a few minutes. Honestly, he doesn’t care -- What’s important is that he spends it all in the embrace of the love of his life, and when he comes the other comes shortly after.

He lets go of the other, laying down and panting heavily while his boyfriend pulls off the condom and ties it up. Techno gets up and walks to the bathroom, presumably to throw it away before he heads back and pulls the sheets over the both of them. Dream wastes no time in curling up against his chest.

“You didn’t pull out,” he teases, and the pinkette laughs. The green-eyed man isn’t worried, though. HRT had made him practically infertile, and even if it didn’t, what are the odds of a condom failing twice in a row?

(The odds, however low they may be, still exist -- As proven by the results of the pregnancy test that he takes a few weeks later.)


End file.
